


There's a Light

by PiscesVick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After "Their Wings - The Epilogue", Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesVick/pseuds/PiscesVick
Summary: Papyrus is feeling his sins crawling upon his back.Inspired by U2 songs:Song for Someone(https://open.spotify.com/track/47dKd4opEgipcKYEQm4CX4?si=dZGMbCBFRHup1gnx_mU0NQ)13 (There is a Light)(https://open.spotify.com/track/110mqOyYVPWagGK3JFrF3P?si=JvGq_ZzkSNyyXP5vkA6EyA)





	There's a Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Their Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969617) by [Castel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel). 



> Based on my own impression of the characters.

Papyrus woke up all of a sudden, breathing heavily and shaking hard. He looked at his hands and found them drenched in blood. He got up and crossed the room to the nearest door, entering the bathroom. He let the water flow through his bones, washing them hard over the sink. But the blood didn't go away, it was deeply embedded in his bones as was their screams in his mind. Even awake he could still hear their cries while he tortured them.  
  
Papyrus held on to the sink with his shaking hands and took a deep breath, trying to bring his panic under control. He closed his eyes and saw their beautiful face smiling at him again, but the next moment they were screaming and crying, their face covered in bloody cuts and bruises and then there was him, making them suffer.  
  
A monstrous rage raised from within his SOUL as he smashed his right hand against the mirror. The pieces of glass dropped over the floor and the sink along with his dust. He raised his injured hand to his cracked skull, covering half of his face with dust. Even with all that suffering, they still wanted him holding their hands.  
  
A bloody tear crawled down his cheekbone, the memory of their mercy and forgiveness warming his haunted SOUL. They were an angel after all, pure and kind, like only angels can be. Papyrus stumbled backwards until his back touched the cold wall and raised his head, resting it on the wall as well. His SOUL was aching, not cause of his injured hand, but more so for his memories.  
  
They were so natural beside him, talking about his old puzzles and not fearing him, even tho they knew that the same puzzles would be used against their own kind. At that time, he never would have imagined himself in so deep bond with them, the thought never crossed his mind, that hurting them would haunt him that much for so long. He never predicted that losing them would hurt so much. He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus, the very opposite of them and maybe because of it, he felt so attracted to their light and for the same reason never could truly reach them.  
  
A warm hand touched his jaw and raised arm. He lowered his arms and skull, opening his eyes after so long to meet theirs.  
  
**"You are strong enough, right?"** They asked with their lovely voice, their red eyes brightening up fully and their lips drawing upon a compassionate smile.  
  
They pulled him over, hugging him by his neck. His arms crossed their back, holding them near carefully.  
  
**"Don't let the dark haunt you."** They pet his skull, whispering kindly to him, **"Hold on... hold on..."**  
  
His angel was there embracing him in their love and light, but he wouldn't doubt his own dark, he knew it would have eventually come back to torment him once more because that was what he felt all those years without them, he grieved while needing them back.  
  
They released him from the hug, holding his skull with both hands.  
  
**"You have your own light."** And their lips met his bony mouth, kissing him kindly.  
  
**"I WON'T LET YOU GO OUT."**  
  
Papyrus finally spoke, pulling them against his ribcage carefully and embracing them once more. His source of hope and strength, his light, that he'd never let go away anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh.. I was so excited to post it yesterday that I forgot to put the ending notes x.x
> 
> The idea for this little piece came to me while listening to the music written above. It crashed my heart but the urge to write it was stronger. I asked permission from Castel/Eowyn to post it and since they allowed me, there you go. :D  
> I really enjoyed to write it and I hope you like it as well. HF!Papyrus should have all our love <3
> 
> Next Saturday is my birthday +-+ so it's also a self-gift <3
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
